


Heroes Never Die

by just2hellagays



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Overwatch (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Major Endgame Spoilers, endgame spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 19:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18629455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just2hellagays/pseuds/just2hellagays
Summary: Just a marvel/overwatch crossover because I refuse to accept the way that that movie ended.





	1. Chapter 1

While the Avengers should have felt glad that they succeeded, that wasn't the case. The team just... didn't feel whole without them.

Steve, who was now 70, having spent his life with Peggy, had retired. Tony's funeral had been planned and had happened already. But they still hadn't done anything for Natasha. Clint, Bucky, and Wanda were the three Avengers hit by her death the hardest. Bucky didn't really talk to Steve anymore but instead confided in Sam. Clint confided in his family. Wanda still didn't have Vision, so instead, she turned to her old friends: The X-men.

 

So, at 9:30 AM, she was at the local Cafe, with Emma, Illyana, Kurt, and Jean. Even Clint showed up.

  "Dolzhno byt', ona mnogo znachila dlya tebya  ..."  Illyana said in Russian.

  "Da, ona byla mne kak sestra."  Wanda replied in Russian.

  "What are they saying?" Kurt asked Jean.

 "Illyana said that Natasha must have meant a lot to Wanda, who replied Yes, saying that she was like a sister to her."

"Oh." said Kurt.

"Have you held a funeral yet?" Emma asked. Wanda shook her head no.

"Podozhsite minutu!" Illyana exclaimed loudly, "I have an idea..."

* * *

"I may not be able to resurrect her..." Illyana explained, "But Kurt and I might be able to retrieve her body so that she can be given a proper funeral. Maybe even open-casket, so that people can see her one last time."

"Kid, her body's been on Vormir since 2014. There's gonna be some serious decomposition, as that was 10 years ago. Human bodies take 8-12 to become a skeleton, depending on their environments."  Clint said, his voice noticeably upset. 

"I can fix that..." she started, "WAIT! CRAP, I JUST REALIZED SOMETHING!"

Clint raised an eyebrow. "I'm listening..."

She turned towards Kurt. "I may not be able to resurrect her, but I know who can!"

Everyone had a confused look on their faces. 

"Kurt..." Illyana said, " Remember that time you made me play that stupid American video game? I think the name was Overwatch or something like that?"

Kurt nodded, not sure what that had to do with anything.

Illyana spoke up again, "Wasn't there that one lady who can resurrect fallen teammates?"

Kurt was confused. "You mean Mercy?"

"Is she the one with the wings?" 

Kurt nodded again.

"How the hell is she going to help us?" Clint asked angrily, " She's a damn video game character. She doesn't exist!"

"Actually..." Illyana started, " Remember that one crazy quantum theory?" 

"As Natasha once said, " I get emails from a talking raccoon. Nothing sounds crazy anymore." spoke a voice from behind them. They turned, and saw Scott Lang.

" I think we should listen to her." He suggested, nobody really questioning him being there. 

" Kid, What Quantum theory do you mean?" Clint asked. 

"The Multi-Verse one. "  Illyana answered. 

Clint blinked, confused. 

"Basically, if you can think of it, there is are infinite dimensions in which it exists. So, if we go to a dimension where the Overwatch characters are real, and bring Mercy here, get to Vormir, and have her resurrect Natasha..."  Illyana explained.

"That sounds so much like a bunch of bullshit that it just might work." Remarked Emma.

"Hang on." Clint said. "How are we going to travel to an ALTERNATE DIMENSION?"

The X-men looked at him like he was an idiot before Illyana slowly raised her hand.

"I'll leave you guys to do this. I need a taco." said Scott, who walked off.

"Then it's settled?" Wanda asked.

"Sounds like it." Jean answered. 

Clint stared into Illyana's eyes. "Kid, this better work. Don't you get my hopes up for nothing."

She nodded once before creating a teleportation disc, gesturing for the others to walk in. Once they had all entered, Illyana followed soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

In moments, they found themselves in the middle of a fight, located in what LOOKED like London, but more futuristic. 

  
"Kings Row," Kurt explained.

  
They did not go unnoticed for long. A young girl, with short brown hair, wearing a bright orange suit, a brown leather jacket, that had matching goggles and a chest-piece that somewhat looked like Tony's arc reactor.

" 'Ello there, chaps!" The woman said with a British accent,  pausing to shoot at an enemy. "They call me Tracer. Don't believe I've seen you here before. Who are you?"

They looked at each other for a moment.

"Hawkeye." Clint introduced.

"Magik." Illyana Followed.

"Nightcrawler."

"Scarlet Witch."

"Phoenix."

Emma shrugged. "I just use my normal name. Emma Frost."

 "Nice to meet you all." Tracer smiled, "What brings you lot to King's Row?"

They looked at each other once more, before looking back at her. 

"We're...looking for someone," Wanda answered. 

"Oo, Joy! Who?" Asked Tracer.

"Doctor Ziegler," Kurt answered.

Tracer nodded. "Just give her a sec..." 

Tracer then hopped back into the fray. 

After a couple of minutes, the fight ended, and everyone had some downtime. Kurt, having played before, led them right to a tall woman, with light blonde hair that was pulled into a ponytail. Kurt approached first.  

" Entschuldigung, Frauline Doktor Ziegler?" He asked in German.

The use of her first language immediately got her attention. She turned to face him, before answering.

"Ja? Was brauchst du?" 

"Jesus Christ. Can the two of you please speak English so that the rest of us can understand you?" Complained Emma

"We need your help with something. Something important. Well, to us it is." he told the doctor in English.

"Yes?" she asked, encouraging him to explain more. 

"We lost a great comrade of ours. We heard you might be able to bring her back?" Wanda asked hopefully.

"Please..." Clint begged. 

"Alright." She agreed.


	3. Chapter 3

"So, where is she?" Ziegler asked.

"She's kind of... in a dimension other than this one..." Jean answered, "The one that we're from."

Dr.Ziegler raised an eyebrow. 

"On a different note, is there a limit into how far in decomp you can bring someone back from?" Wanda asked.

"As long as they haven't respawned yet..." She answered

"Where we are from, people don't respawn at all." Clint said.

"Then as long as there are still SOME kind of remains, and none have been moved from where she was slain, I should be able to help." Dr.Ziegler admitted.

"So, WILL you?" Illyana asked.

The doctor thought for a moment. 

"Yes." she agreed.

"Then let's go." Illyana said, opening a teleportation disc. Then, they all walked through. 

When they arrived in the dimension they had come from, Dr.Ziegler was impressed.

"So this is what Earth looked like then..." She mused.

"Yeah." Clint shrugged, "Anyways, we have a job to do..." He huffed, just wanting his best friend back. Natasha was like the sister he never had, so he had a strong emotional connection to her, and was still worked up over how she had killed herself so that he could go home to his family. He was still haunted by the memory. Everytime he thought of her, he was brought back to that cliff on Vormir, holding onto Natasha's wrist, clutching it like a child does a stuffed bear, like it was him who was about to die. He remembered the baleful look in her eyes, like she was on the verge of tears. The way her voice sounded like someone who had long since been broken, and tried to build themselves back up again, how it sounded like she was ready for her life to end. He had never really invited her to open up about what was really going on inside her head, but was now kicking himself for that, as he realized how much she had been through and why she sounded the slightest bit glad when she spoke her last words to him. 

"Clint, let me go..." He remembered her saying, the memory bringing tears to the corners of his eyes, "It's okay." He remembered the feeling of helplessness as she kicked off of the cliffside, breaking out of his grip as she plummeted down, freefalling to her demise. All over again, he saw her lifeless body at the bottom of the cliff, her hair around her head like a halo upon an angel, blood pooling around her where her skull had been cleaved upon the ground. As he remembered everything, he couldn't fight his emotions anymore. His legs gave out under him as he started to sob. Wanda immediately rushed over to him, wrapping him in a warm, motherly embrace, letting him cry into her shoulder, lightly rubbing his back to calm him down.

"It's alright, Clint." Wanda promised, "You're alright. Let it all out. We'll get her back, I promise you. I won't rest until we do. Okay?"

Through muffled sobs, Clint said something along the lines of "Uh-huh."

Dr. Ziegler  had seen the whole thing, but said nothing until Clint had dried his eyes, and then she turned to Wanda.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

Wanda took a deep breath before explaining. "The friend we lost was a woman named Natasha. She was a great person, even if she couldn't see it in herself. Clint was closer to her than any of us. They were practically brother and sister, that's how inseparable they were. He was there when she died..."

Dr. Ziegler raised an eyebrow. "Forgive me for asking, but how exactly did she die?"

Wanda scratched the back of her neck awkwardly, as she didn't know how to really answer that. "It's complicated, so I would ask Clint, if he weren't so shaken up. I can try, though." 

Dr. Ziegler nodded. "Could you? I don't want to upset him."

Wanda took another deep breath. "Exact cause or just generally speaking, Doctor?" 

Dr. Ziegler answered. "Generally speaking, first. And also, please, just call me Angela."

Wanda explained how Natasha had killed herself so that Clint could go home to his family when a sacrifice was needed to get a magic rock to bring back half of life in their universe, then explaining how she had jumped off a cliff, cleaving her skull 

Emma used her telepathy to transmit Clint's memories of Vormir to Kurt, and soon everyone grabbed onto him. They soon then arrived on a desolate looking cliff with a sickening "Crack." 

"This is it." Clint confirmed. Upon the cliff, there was a cloaked figure. When the figure revealed his face, there was no flesh upon it, just a red skull. "Welcome, Clint son of Edith, Wanda, daughter of Erik, Angela, daughter of Levi, Emma, daughter of Winston, Kurt, son of Raven, Illyana, daughter of Nikolai, and Jean, daughter of John. What is it you seek?"

Clint stepped forward. "We returned the stone, now we want our friend back." 

The Red Skull looked confused. "The red-haired woman, right? The daughter of Ivan? While I would love to do so, and you could very easily find her remains at the bottom, I am not capable of reviving the dead."

"I had a feeling that you would say that." Clint said, his voice somewhat shakey. "But I don't care, because  _she_ can." He gestured to Angela, who eyed the cliff for a second. 

"So, she's right at the bottom?" Angela asked, earning a nod from the skull. "Then we should get down there, shouldn't we?" 

Clint raised a concerned eyebrow. "And how do you suppose we do that?"

"I suppose you should go with one of the people who can come on down themselves. Can anyone here fly?" She suggested, her eyebrows raising as she waited for an answer, before Wanda and Jean raised their hands. 

"Alright," Angela said, "those who can't fly should go with a teleporter " and so soon the group made their way to the bottom, Angela being the slowest, but when she arrived, she saw them standing in a circle. Clint was refusing to gaze upon the center, and she soon saw why. In the center of them was the heavily decomposed figure of a human. The figure was so heavily decomposed that the only way Angela could tell she was female was from the clothes upon the lifeless body, which were evidently tailored to fit a woman. Her arms and legs, or what was left of them, were sprawled out in a way that made it evident that she had died from falling. The back of the skull had been smashed open,likely by the ground. Upon the head were just the slightest traces of scarlet hair. Underneath the woman's back were two batons, and on the woman's right wrist was a band that was segmented into cartridges. Around the woman's head, upon the ground, underneath their feet, was what was unmistakably blood that had long since dried. 

"Lieber Gott..." Angela remarked, gazing upon the body, bile threatening the back of her throat. "Is that her?"

Clint nodded solemnly. "I'd recognize her anywhere."

Angela fiddled with some buttons on her own outfit that were connected to the gloves she wore upon her hands. She then turned to the figure before them. "Let's get you back in the fight, Natasha." She said as a golden energy flowed from her gloves to Nat as she made an upwards sweeping motion with her right hand. There was a bright, blinding, golden light, but when the light faded away, the dried blood and the horribly disfigured body were gone. Where the body had been laid a woman. The woman had hair the same color that she had seen traces of on the body, but it was tied in a tight braid, upon which the bottom was a pale, platinum blonde. She was clothed in the same black tactical suit that was there, and only now did Angela notice the red hourglass upon the belt buckle, like a Black Widow spider. When she opened her eyes, they were a deep green. She slowly got up, visibly confused. However, any questions she could ask were forgotten as Clint stepped forward, amazed. 

"Natasha?" He asked, his voice shakey again.

Natasha turned to look at Clint. "Clint?" She asked. Both of them seemed amazed to see the other. A long awaited reunion of best friends.  Clint walked closer, lightly touching her shoulder to see if she was real, before pulling her close in a tight, warm hug. 

"Oh, 'Tasha, you have no idea how great it is to see you again. I thought I had lost you forever. We won. It worked, we won." He sobbed, before his tone took a slight angry tone. "Damnit, 'Tasha. Next time this kinda shit happens, you let me do it. Don't you go being all noble and sacrificing yourself for me." 

Natasha laughed. "I seriously hope we're not alive to see a "next time." But at the same time, How the hell am I alive? There's no way in hell I would have survived that kind of a fall. Did Tony create some machine to resurrect me?" She laughed. 

"Tasha, Tony is kinda dead. He died when he snapped to defeat Thanos. If you want to know who you should thank, look at your 3 o clock."

 Natasha looked to her right and saw Angela. "This was you?" She asked, amazed. Impressed when Angela nodded. "Thank you." Natasha said, before deciding to crack a joke to lighten the mood, "Anyone here got any Advil? I've got one hell of a headache." 

The others laughed, while Clint groaned. "That was terrible, Tasha." He said, "Only you would joke about your own death like that."

Natasha laughed, "Come on, that joke was great. Besides, in all fairness, that was the best nap I've ever taken."

"Damnit, Tasha!" Clint groaned, before his voice turned remorseful. "Tasha, about the time heist, and what happened when we were here... Why? Damnit, Tasha,  _ ~~~~why?"_ Clint asked. "Why did you do that?"

Natasha looked away. "Just repaying an old debt."

Clint raised an eyebrow, "Tasha, What debt?"


End file.
